Sagittarius
Dinho Appearance Dinho is a donkey-like creature, which bears reference to Ronaldinho's name. Catching Rate Training Mogadex Entry "Dinho has an amazing ability to deliver precise kicks, helping it in sports and battle." Attacks *Kick (Physical attack) *Penalty Kick (Zodiac attack) *Strength (Special ability; raises the strength of physical attacks.) Locations *West Summer Road *East Summer Road *Warmwood Trail *Summer Field Chuuchilla Appearance Chuuchilla is a gold-furred chinchilla-like Moga. Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "These tiny gold-furred Mogas prefer to spend their time sleeping on piles of cedar so they smell nice." Attacks *Punch (Physical attack) *Agile Dash (Zodiac attack) *Strength (Special ability; raises the srength of physical attacks.) * Locations *East Summer Road *Warmwood Trail *Summer Field Knightaur Appearance Knightaur is a spider-legged, knight-like creature. Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "These spider-legged centaur-like beasts are master archers, able to dispatch most foes with a well-placed arrow." Attacks *Bodyslam *Violent Trampling *Strengh Location *Pueblonia's citysites A.C. Appearance A.C. is a blue cat-like Moga with a white star on its forehead. Catching Rate Common Mogadex Entry "The A.C. is a lynx-like species of Moga with mystical powers of foresight and telepathy." Attacks *Punch (Physical attack) *Claw Rake (Zodiac attack) *Weakness (Special ability; lowers the strength of the opponent's physical attacks) Locations *Miasma Depths Marcuu Appearance Marcuu is a bunny like its have arrow and the bow and he have sheep coat Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "The Marcuu is a satyr, a demigod mix of human and goat responsible for unleashing libidinal energies." Attacks Locations Titan's Staircase Electrotter Sound Nightmare Appearance Nightmare is a black horse with a flaming mane, tail, and hooves. Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "The dream world gives rise to many strange creatures, and Nightmares are the most feared of them all." Attacks *Kick (Physical attack) *Brilliant Beam (Zodiac attack) *Strength (Special ability; raises the strength of physical attacks.) Locations Dessert at Pueblonia near swirly dump Alejandro Appearance Alejandro looks like a rainbow colored unillamas Catching Rate Rare Mogadex Entry "Alejandros are unilamas that love to shake their humps on the dance floor." Attacks Locations Rude Dunes Unitaur Appearance has a blue diamond in his chest and has a green horn Catching Rate Super Rare (19 percent) Mogadex Entry "The Unitaur's stoutly shielded head allows it to ram pretty much whatever it want without hurting itself." Attacks Locations portal'o'ruins Black Gold Appearance Black gold is a dragon they have powerful wing that can be extremely fly and there's a horn and tail and black gold he's like yugure sighting Catching Rate Legendary Moga Dex Entry black gold is one of the most acient mogas.only the choosen few can tame this majestic creature. Attacks Piledriver Shining Death Vampire Entrance Locations WEST SUMMER ROAD Tiano Appearance --- Catching Rate Epic Mogadex Entry "A Tiano's skin channels the universe's energy into a prismatic armor that provides excellent protection from attacks." Attacks Life Tap(Special Attack) Bodyslam(Physical Attack Piledriver(evolve of physical attack) Tail Scythe(evolve of Zodiac Attack) Locations Hanzo Appearance Ninja Catching Rate Legendary Mogadex Entry "Hanzos are expert warriors, skilled in a wide array of martial arts that they combine on the fly." Attacks Locations Cortex Shell portotype zero appearance has a gun with fire,a black shield and red eye.this moga is looks like a robot. catching rate super-rare mogadex Entry "The original robo bunny.Portotype zero was recalled because it smelled like hot dogs. Category:Zodiac Sign